


She Walks In Starlight

by SamanthaBlue



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Kili has sex with a walnut essentially, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaBlue/pseuds/SamanthaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of unauthorised prequel to "She is Far Away From Me" by preraphhobbit. </p>
<p>Kili finds his one true love, his walnut, his Wanda, and they consummate their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preraphhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preraphhobbit/gifts), [KilisParasites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilisParasites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She is Far Away from Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136470) by [preraphhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preraphhobbit/pseuds/preraphhobbit). 



> Please don't blame me this was my friend's idea.

In the darkest days of the quest, when the road seemed longest and the rain fell coldest, Kíli would think of her…

****

He had been young when he had found her, young and impulsive and full of life. His mother argued he was still all these things, but she was wrong. He hadn’t been this way since his days spent basking in her glory…

He had been climbing. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going: his mother told him not to and once she ordered something, there was no hope of a different ruling from the likes of Thorin. So he had chosen a tree a fair distance from their little house, a tree Dís would not be able to see him from, and climbed in the hope that he would get the best view of the sunset he possibly could.

He had not thought he might find her.

His foot had dislodged her, shaking her husk from its mother branch and sending her to earth. Kíli hadn’t felt her fall from the branch, but he heard her crash to earth. His heart pounded at the sound – surely someone was hurt.

He scrambled down. The green husk had split, and inside he saw her – a walnut of such resplendent beauty that his breath was robbed from his body. He had to get her out, out of the coffin that was her husk. 

He was carrying a knife, as he always was, and he unsheathed it, placing it in the crack made by the fall and levering it open. Finally she was free, wrested from the jaws of her trapping mother. Kíli collected her from the ground with utmost tenderness. He did not need to think. He knew her name.

“Wanda,” he breathed reverently.

****

The elves may worship the stars and the dwarves may worship the jewels of the earth, but only Kíli knew where true glory lay. It was that night, the very night Kíli rescued his walnut betrothed from her birth tree, that he elected to consummate their relationship, and bask in her wonder himself. 

Fíli was off with a hunting party, which was fortunate, because Kíli had no desire to share this moment with anyone. What power Wanda had over him, that his face would bend into such a smile at her sight? It was involuntary, completely involuntary, how he grinned at the thought of her, how his pulse raced, how his cock hardened.

She was brown and beautiful, and so delicate yet hard. A fantastic paradox, Kíli thought, as he used the hand gently holding her to also push down his breeches, only his rapid breaths breaking the silence of the night.

The first moment he touched her to his cock it was like lightning. Balin had told him the stories of Durin the Deathless, but surely even the great dwarf paled in comparison to Wanda. Kíli thrust up, hard, barely managing to choke off a moan. He forced his wrist into his mouth, unwilling to wake his mother.

He thrust frantically against her for a moment, but he needed more. Fíli kept oil under his bed for his own lovers; he wouldn’t tell Kíli, but Kíli knew the truth. Kíli brought Wanda to his lips and pressed them against her, whispering reassurances, before he laid her down on his pillow and stumbled up, over to Fíli’s hiding spot. He collected the jar of oil and brought it back to his bed, dipping a finger in and pressing against his entrance.

It felt strange. Kíli had never been touched in this way; he wanted his first to be his true love. But it was not altogether unpleasant, and before long he felt ready for Wanda.

He dipped her in the oil, careful to leave part of her dry so she could breathe. He tried not to let his hands shake, to spoil the experience for her, but they trembled nonetheless as he brought her to his entrance. She slipped in easily, and when Kíli’s eyes closed of his own volition, he was flying through the stars.

“Oh,” he cried, his love for her enveloping him and causing him to forget to hold his silence. “Wanda!”

His body begged for movement, but it was too difficult to maneuver her, and poor Wanda could not move herself. Instead Kíli palmed his cock frantically, the sound of his hums filling the room. “Wanda!” he cried. “You walk in starlight and breathe in Aule’s most resplendent kingdom, my love! Oh Wanda, please Wanda…” 

He could speak no more. All he could do was palm his cock as he felt her fill him, felt her warmth and her love envelope his being. Finally, he came, crying her name, arching up on the bed.

“Kíli?” came a soft, sleepy voice from the doorway. A silhouette was standing there in the darkness, a silhouette that matched his mother. “Are you alright, love?”


End file.
